Tom Manson
'Tom Manson '(d. 1884), is a Civil War veteran, who later became a hired hand and appears in Call of Juarez. Manson serves as a secondary antagonist, and is responsible for the deaths of Thomas and Marisa McCall. Manson also for an unknown period of time worked for Juan "Juarez" Mendoza. Early Life Smart, dangerous, a natural leader. He was an officer in the Confederate Army; a wealthy, well-educated Southern gentleman who lost everything he had in the war, including his wife and young son. Once a religious man, Manson no longer believes in God. Only money and revenge. He has no heart, no soul, and no conscience. He is relentless. He is without pity. He is the right hand man of Juarez. Call of Juarez Manson, along with Ty Stewart and the McClyde Brothers found work under Mexican bandit Juarez. The men were tasked to find Billy Candle and the Aztec Medallion he possessed. The men also were given orders to murder Thomas and Marisa McCall. During their search, they murdered a group of Texas Rangers, and stole their uniforms as a disguise. The men eventually found their way into Hope, Texas, and were sighted by Billy. While Billy was chased out of town by the townsmen, the four outlaws snuck into Thomas' farm. There, the McClydes broke all of Thomas' fingers, then Manson shot him in the gut, leaving him to bleed to death. Marisa was then raped by all four men, and murdered also. The men then left her body laying next to Thomas'. The men then cut open Thomas, and painted "Call of Juarez" on a barn door. The men then escaped as Billy came upon the ghastly sight. Reverend Ray McCall, who was told of gunshots also appeared and began a hunt for Billy. A week later, Ray came upon the four men, who told him they were Texas Rangers, looking for Billy. They also explained he might be working with a cattle rustler named Mr. Ferguson. The men along with four Mexicans stormed the ranch and killed off the ranch hands. Ray chased after Billy, and shot him. When he returned to the ranch, he found Ferguson shot, and the McClyde's standing over him. The McClyde's revealed their sinister plan, and engaged in a duel with Ray who shot the men dead. Dying, Mr. Ferguson told Ray he was never a cattle rustler and only a rancher. He also told Ray to go save his daughter Molly. Ray chased after Ty and Manson, but the men escaped with Molly on a raft. Later, the men split up, Manson and four Mexicans going after Billy, and Ty meeting up with smugglers. Manson soon discovered Calm Water and murdered him. When Billy returned from a quest, he was knocked unconcious. Ray killed the smugglers and Ty in a duel, where he reveals that Molly is being taken to Juarez, Mexico. After rescuing Billy from Juarez' bandits, Ray acquires a gatling gun and storms the Alcazar. Ray heads into the basement where he discovers Manson, who admitted to killing Thomas and Marisa. After brief gun battle which left Manson dead, Ray gathered the keys and attempted to resuce Molly, only for the cell to be set ablaze by Juarez. With Manson and his lackeys dead, the deaths of Thomas and Marisa has now been avenged. Appearance Manson had short brown hair, styled in a crew cut. Manson had a rough, chisled face with thin muttonchops and a brown mustache. Manson also had an eyepatch over his right eye which is left unexplained (possibly obtained during the war). He wore a dark brown shirt, blue jeans, and a tan duster with brown cowboy boots. He carried a Classic Rifle and two Hybrid Guns. Personality Tom Manson is a ruthless killer, not hesitating to kill an unarmed man. It appears his experiences in the Civil War, along with the death of his family caused him to abandon religion, and have a negative view of humanity. Quotes "Ty! I'm Tom Manson, this is Ty Stewart, and these are the McClyde Brothers. We're Texas Rangers. We're looking for a young boy named Billy. We hear he is working for a gang of rustlers working for a man named Ferguson. We're about to bring some hell down on them." - Tom Manson upon meeting Ray McCall. "I hear Ferguson has a girl. Young and pretty and uh..." "Shut up McClyde." - McClyde and Tom "That bitch, his wife, didn't even put up a fight. Me, I think she wanted us." - Tom Manson during the fight with Ray. "Missed!" - Tom Manson "What's going on here?" "Search the river banks! We had a little accident inside." - Ray, Tom, and Mexicans "Not bad preacher. Not bad. Ty and the McClydes were all bad hombres. But not as bad as you. Juarez told me that the farmer we kiled in Hope was your brother. You know, once the McClydes got done breaking all his fingers, I shot him in the gut and I gotta say, he took a long time to die. Let's see how long you take." - Tom Manson "Your brother squealed like a stuck pig!" - Tom Manson during the fight with Ray Trivia * Manson's personality also matches that of Jeremy Barnsby. Both were Civil War veterans who lost family in the war, and demonized society due to their loss. * His eyepatch could be a reference to the character Rooster Cogburn from True Grit. * Manson is the only one of the four "Rangers" who is not killed in a duel. However he can be dueled in the Duel Challenges. * Tom Manson's Duel Challenge bounty is worth $30,000. * Tom is short for Thomas, a name of Aramaic origin which means "Twin". Manson is of Scottish origin. It is an anglicised version of the Scandinavian name Magnusson meaning "son of Magnus". * While character art depicts Tom Manson and his "deputies" with hats, none of the men wear hats in the game. Category:Characters Category:Call of Juarez characters Category:Deceased Category:Enemies Category:Duel Opponents Category:Male